America's Least Wanted
by the-lovely-bookworm
Summary: this was a good idea or it would have been if she never came along... rated M so I don't have to worry about what I write...
1. Chapter 1

_This was never supposed to happen I had a plan a very, very good plan and it was supposed to go off without a hitch but then again I didn't think I had a reason to worry or believe she was that evil damn she got me she got me bad…._

* * *

Starring:

Miley Cyrus…." **Hi I'm Stevie!"**

Nick Jonas…. "**this is going to be easier than I thought**"

Joe Jonas…" **be careful man I trust her as far as I can throw her and Nick man… I'm not that strong**"

Kevin Jonas…"**Get the money or the next grave I dig will be your's**"

* * *

so this is me trying to get back into the groove of writing and I promised Nicole I'd write her a story that's not filled with so much drama so yeah lol please review..

5 review's before I make this...


	2. Here's Johnny

**I do not own Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, The Jonas Brothers Or anyone else I may use This fanfic is legal and I claim no ownership Over anyone except the story.....and Johnny H....No wait Johnny H will be David Henry....**

**I do not David Henry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 BOYS.**

She threw her cigarette down and looked at me, behind her a guy in a trench coat drinking a forty while his girl leaned into a car, as the man in the car sat comfortably stairing at her chest.

"you know nick you almost had me but you made a mistake" she said snapping me back to my thought's.

"oh yeah and what's that?" I asked eyebrows raised if she wanted to draw this out I was going to let her.

"you underestimated me" she said with A smirk that if given the chance I would smack right off her face.

"and what are you going to do about it?" I asked trying to swallow the lump that was now forming in my throat.

"well I'm going to kill you of course" she said giggling...

3 months earlier..

**I'LL FIND SOMEWHERE TO LAY MY BLAME THE DAY SHE CHANGES HER LAST NAME.**  
**Nick's pov:**  
"yo nick get in here now!" Kevin shouted i thought he sounded pissed, I racked my brain trying to figure out what I did but came up short as I walked through the door to his office he stood near his desk with his arms crossed, a perplexed look on his face.

"what'd I do boss?" I asked in the most innocent voice i could manage- well innocent for me that is.

"I need to talk to you about something- err someone to be precise" he said circling.

"okay shoot" I said bracing myself for whatever was coming.

"I think it's time for you to get a new partner" he said, I could feel my blood boil.

"b-but it's only been nine month's it's way to soon" I said referring to the "unfortunate" "accident" that killed my last partner Cory god she was annoying besides I like to work alone.

"yeah well you should be happy I'm in a good mood" he said it took all my strength not to laugh out loud in his face Kevin in a good mood?! Maybe when hell freezes over.

"why should I be happy?" I asked him.

"because I'm going to let you choose who she will be" he smiled that oh-so-creepy-I'm-going-to-kill-you kevin smile and that "she" he was referring to is going to be my new partner Kevin has this system where it's boy girl partnering Joe lucked out her got the one intelligent girl in the world Mitchie's great out of the two I'm pretty sure I would trust her with a gun more than Joe.

"and when exactly will I get to choose my partner?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"well are you busy tomorrow?" he asked as an idea popped into my head.

"um yeah booked up for the next week" I said silently thanking god for giving me hotness and brains.

"well it's a good thing I scheduled it for today huh?" he gave me that smile again I tried to smile back but inside all I could think was about how big of an idiot I am.

**SHE'S THE GIRL YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE NOTHING YOU CAN COMPARE TO YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD WHORE I'M TRYING TO FIND THE WORD'S TO DESCRIBE THIS GIRL WITHOUT BEING DISRESPECTFUL.**

"well?" I asked impatiently to the blond bouncing in front of me.

"um like I can do a really good punch" she said bouncing higher god I hate Kevin.

"okay first of all you don't do a punch you throw a punch second drink some water go out in the sun and grow a brain until then get the FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!" I said as her mouth fell open she sufficiently closed it and stormed out huffing as the next victim err I mean girl walked in and by girl I mean class A ass she was sex on a stick I smirked already knowing I had my girl.

"hi I'm Stevie Rea" she said in a bubbly tone hmm I was expecting something darker and sexier oh well she wont last long anyways.

"nick" I grunted and looked down at her resume.

"so um how long have you been doing this?" she asked me trying to make conversation.

"uh I don't know like ten, eleven year's you?" I asked subtly pointing out the fact that she hadn't put it in there.

"oh um actually this is my first time" she said giving a nervous smile I rolled my eye's_ newbies._

" well then let's make this something you'll remember" I said smirking she smiled then stood up.

"so uh does this mean I have the job?" she asked me biting her lip.

"yup be here at five tomorrow" I said she nodded and left.

______**AMERICANS WHAT NOTHING BETTER TO DO WHY DON'T YOU KICK YOURSELF OUT YOUR AN IMMIGRANT TO____________________________________**

"so did you find someone?" Joe asked me while grabbing a beer.

"yup she's a first timer man but so hot man you've got to see her" I said thinking about her.

"nah I've only got eye's for Mitch" he said smiling to himself,I suppressed an eye roll he was majorly whipped.

"ahh your sweet and nick take it from me there's more to life than sex" Mitchie said pecking Joe on the lip's.

"oh yeah and what's that?" I asked she rolled her eye's at me.

"um I don't know like love....or money" she said going pale.

"what's wrong?" I asked her as she grabbed her stomach.

"Mitchie" I called after her as she bolted out of the room Joe looked nervous.

"Joe what's wrong with her?" I asked he bit his lip.

"oh um we went out last night to this crappy restaurant and I told her not to get the fish cause it smelled funky but did she listen nope" he said shrugging that sounded like Mitchie if you told her not to do something she'd do it in spite of you.

"ugh" she came out wiping her lip I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"oh you are such a girl" she said seeing my face.

"oh I'll have you know I am very much a man would you like me to prove it to you" I said smirking she just rolled her eye's at me.

"sorry perv Joe's all the man I need" she said before kissing him on the cheek then walking out of the room.

"ka cha" I said making a whipping motion Joe responded by giving me the one fingered salute before following Mitchie out the door.

**WELL WHO'S USING WHO WHAT SHOULD DO WELL YOU CAN'T BE A PIMP AND A PROSTITUTE TO-  
**

"so what your saying is listen to you and I'll stay alive?" she asked me.

"yup pretty much so what do ya say Steve are you up for this?" I asked her.

"Stevie" she said quietly.

"huh?" I asked her.

"Stevie my name you said Steve it's Stevie" she said again.

"oh well I figured you call me Nick so I'll call you Steve" I said really I knew she didn't like being called Steve.

"oh" she said looking put out "well okay then let's get started shall we?" she asked happily I groaned inwardly this girl seemed to either have the patience of a saint or was just really thick.

"so what are we going to do today?" she asked smiling I scowled but she didn't see, it was 5am no one should be this perky.

"well first were going to see Kevin and then we go do whatever he Say's" I said clapping my hands mocking her.

"okay Nicky" she said brightly I stopped in my tracks.

"what did you just call me?" I demanded she turned to look at me with innocent eye's.

"Nicky if you call me Steve then I'll call you Nicky" she said giggling god I hate her.

"Nick Stevie come in" Kevin said tiredly walking back through the door to his office we both followed him in.

"so what are we going to do today Kev?" she asked him I wanted to laugh Kevin hated when someone called him Kev he broke Joe's leg once but then again Joe wasn't exactly Kevin's favorite person, but shockingly Kevin did something totally unexpected he laughed LAUGHED!.

"well there's really not much to do today but since it is your first day I thought you would want something easy but still exciting" he said smiling I cringed Steve didn't seem bothered by it and giggled and smiled back shyly I looked between them and my eye's widened were they.... flirting? oh ew talk about thing's you cant unsee.

"so um today I just need you guy's to deliver a package to Johnny H and make sure he delivers" he said looking at me I got the message loud and clear but it seemed Steve was slow to the uptake.

"Delivers?" she asked cocking her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"oh the money Johnny H is just a runner see I make the product Nick makes the drop and Johnny takes the package to his boss if Johnny H does good he gets to leave" he said looking back to his papers Steve bit her lip.

"and if he doesn't?" she asked slowly.

"if he doesn't that means his boss isn't happy with the amount which means Johnny nicked a bit for himself and that means Johnny needs to be taken care of" Kevin said nonchalantly Steve's eye's widened and she covered her mouth.

"you'll kill him?" she asked gasping.

"pretty much let's go" I said grabbing her are and the package.

**-HIS FIST IS BIG BUT MY GUNS BIGGER AND HE'LL FIND OUT WHEN I PULL THE TRIGGER-**

"hey please let go that hurts" Steve said I suppressed a sigh and an eye roll but let go and kept walking.

"hurry up then will ya?" I shouted back to her man this girl was slow.

"sorry I'm not really used to hiking 12 miles" she said in a voice that sounded a teensy bit sarcastic I smirked and saw something out of the corner of my eye I stopped and felt her do the same I sighed finally.

"easy now don't get your panty's in a wad he's over there" I said pointing to the shady figure up the hill but before I could continue walking Steve stopped me.

"Ha as if I wore pantie's" she said smirking I could feel my jaw practically hit the floor and quickly closed it and followed after her up the hill.

"hmm and here I thought you were a good girl or is that all an act?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"wouldn't you like to know" she said coyly.

"yeah I would" I said under my breath.

"yo you got the stuff?" a very twitchy Johnny H asked me man if this guy wasn't a tweaker I'd swear he had turrets.

"yeah" I said throwing him the package he caught it and nodded to me I nodded back and grabbed Steve's arm to lead her away I knew this drill pretty well by now.

"where are we going?" she asked me quietly.

"over the river to grandma's house" I said sarcastically.

"huh?" she asked a confused look on her face.

"nothing we have to wait over here while Johnny delivers the package is that okay with you?" I asked her in a baby voice.

she puckered her lip's but nodded anyways I started walking again.

"so... are you really going to kill him?" she asked me sadly I sighed and looked down at her.

"maybe if he's stealing we cant have people like that around it's bad for business" I said.

"havent you people ever heard of a simple your fired" she muttered I smiled I can remember a time when I thought like her I looked up to see Johnny H walking up to us.

"hey what's up?" I asked him warily I felt Steve poke my side but ignored her god this was not the time for her to be annoying I nudged her with my elbow as a sign to stop but she just got more persistent and I was getting more annoyed I was not well known for my patience and as Johnny H began to talk I exploded.

"WHAT?" I asked giving up on trying to ignore her she grabbed my face and pulled it close to hers and for a minute I thought she was going to kiss me but that would be crazy right? as I got closer she closed her eyes and just as I was about to do the same she opened hers again and stopped pulling me once our faces were only centimeters apart.

"he's got a gun" she whispered shakily and if I wasn't so close I probably wouldn't have heard her I nodded subtly and started to pull away I could feel her start to shake.

"when I pull back get behind me"she nodded, I moved as normally as I could and turned around I could feel her get behind me.

"so I talked to the boss and he isn't happy and I've heard what happens to runners when the boss isn't happy but here's the thing I';m not some inexperienced rookie who's going to stand here and let you kill me now I suggest you get down on your knees both of you although I'm betting you've heard that before"he said smirking and looking over my shoulder, to Steve I'm betting I pushed her further behind me and eyed the gun closely.

"did you not just hear what I said down on your knees" he shouted flailing the gun around I glared and stood my ground hell this wasn't the first gun pointed at my face and it for damn sure wasn't going to be my last.

"yeah um I don't think that's going to happen Now I'm going to give you two choices number one you can drop the gun and I'll kill you painlessly or two well let's just say you might wanna take choice number one" I said he's lucky I was feeling so nice today.

"oh really then I guess I'll just have to take choice number two" he shouted as he shot off the gun I backed up out of the way successfully getting Steve out of the way as he moved to shoot her I jumped up and tackled him trying to get the gun out of his hands I turned just as his fist collided with my face and let me tell you, you can get used to a lot of thing's but getting his was not one of them I felt blood start to trickle down my face I punched him in the stomach he gasped what a little bitch but none the less I took the opportunity to high five his face oh say about six times as I recoiled my harm for a seventh he head butted me and flipped us over I groaned damn he had a hard head.

ans right as I was preparing myself for another round I heard another shot go off and Steve scream I opened my eye's silently praying I wouldnt see her dying I think it's safe to say Kevin would kill me if I let her die on her first day, but instead saw him standing over her with a gun in his hand I stood up as fast as I could ignoring the head rush and walked over to them.

"so that's it huh you take a few punches and then run to attack the girl wow your real brav-"but before I could get it out I felt the cool end of a pistol hit the side of my face I heard Steve scream again and I heard a rustling and then a gun shot I strained to open my eye's but as I did I heard a whimper and when I finally got my eye's open I saw Johnny on his knee's holding his uh "area" as blood flowed through his fingers he had tears falling down him face as I managed to drag myself into a sitting position next to him.

"what happened?" I asked not liking the fact that barley more than a whisper.

"I shot him" she nearly shouted out hysterically.

"no" Johnny said groaning.

"I-I didn't mean to I really didn't I wasn't pointing it at him on purpose I was just trying to get it away from him" she said reasoning with herself more than me I'm guessing I mean really I was going to kill him anyways but as I was about to tell her that I looked down and realised what they were both talking about.

"you -you shot him...in the nuts... oh shit how could you?!" I nearly screamed the last bit at her in shock.

"I-I said I didn't mean to and hey who's side are you on weren't you going to kill him anyways?" she said nearly to the point of tears.

"Well yeah I was going to kill him but I wasn't going to torture him god Steve have you no soul?" I said leaning over to Johnny.

"It hurt's so fucking bad" Johnny groaned as we both shot Steve the evil eye she just stood there looking helpless.

"oh come on are you really mad at me" she asked stunned.

"Steve shooting a guy there you-you just don't do that I - I think it'd be good if you apologized" I said Johnny H whimpered again and looked at me patheticley.

"oh god please give me death" he begged.

okay man I'm so sorry for my heartless partner but before extremely painful head rush.

"oh god" she said in a dark voice completely unlike her own.

"I'm sorry" she said as she thrust the gun into my hand's.

"Please do the honors" she said forcefully as she stepped out of the way.

I pointed the gun at his head and felt more dizziness but pushed it away.

"here's Johnny" he said with a raspy laugh now surrounded in his blood.

"yup for the last time bye Johnny" I said.

"hey Nick just so you know once I'm gone I'm so gonna haunt your ass" he said laughing once more I smirked.

"you probably will" I said pulling the trigger blood spurted everywhere including on me as the smile slowly fell of him face and he fell back.

my vision started to cloud as I turned around to face a very stunned Steve.

"you-you killed him" she said as a tear fell "one minute your joking around with him and the next...... boom" she said quietly I guess this was the first murder she ever witnessed.

"yup" I said sharply as the throbbing in my head grew unbearable.

"listen I need you to start digging" I said bringing my hand up to my head.

"you want me to...dig?" she asked.

"yes he need's a grave preferably deep as to make sure no one find's him so you should start now" I said faintly, I could feel myself start to sway.

"but I- I've never dug a grave before" she said I sighed loudly.

"Steve p-please" I said finally giving in to the darkness.

"Nick" was the last thing I heard.

**-HE LOOK'S LIKE A COOL DRINK OF WATER BUT HE'S CANDY COATED MISERY-**

"yo Nick time to get your lazy ass up I heard a familiar voice yell I opened my eye's to see Joes face standing over me I quickly shoved it away.

"dude personal fucking space" I said groaning damn I had a headache.

"ohh Little Nicky have a headache?" Joe asked laughing I flipped him the bird.

"yeah as a matter of fact I do care to tell me what the hell happened" I said glowering at the fact that I had no memory from the time I tackled Johnny.

"well from what Steve said-" he snorted much to my annoyence.

"what?!" I asked.

"you got pistol whipped" he said laughing.

"Joe stop laughing it's not funny" Mitch said walking up to me "he could have really gotten hurt or worse" she saidand started fussing over me god when I do die this will be the thing I miss least in the world.

"oh come on that's a bitch thing to let go he did that to you and you let him get away with it naw man that shit don't fly with me now if t was me that he did that to we'd have had to bury him in six graves" joe said amused by the thought.

"yeah and you'll need Mitch to help you count after three" I said he glared at me Mitch tiscked at both of us and walked out of the room.

"boy's I heard her murmer as I watched her leave I remembered something.

"yeah laugh it up but think about this before Jonny H died Steve shot him in the balls" I said cringing at the thought but smirking at the fact that Joes smile vanished abd he unintentionally looked down.

"it was an accident" Steve shouted through the was.

* * *

**Chapter 2 preview:**

**"I swear Nick you need to learn how to relax there's more to life than work" she said sighing as she reached into her purse.**

**"yeah um like food gotta love food" Joe said with a mouth full of....what the hell was he eating?.**

**"what the hell are you eating?" I asked him.**

**"pizza" he said looking at me as if I was the one with the problem.**

**"and where did you get pizza? I asked him.**

**"you had some in the backseat" he said.**

**"Joe" I shouted.**

Breaklines: Kerosene, Sexi Chick, Icky Thump, Cowboy Casanova.

Well how's that for a first chapter? well I worked hard on it so please be nice.

marry me will be out either tomorrow or the day after.

5 review's before I make the next one.

**Side note: **for every 1 review I get a new disease will be cured so if you care about all the sick people in the world then it would be nice if you reviewed or if you just want something good on your soul you'll review.... or if you-You know just want to be a good person.....

but hey maybe that's just me......... **4,166**


End file.
